rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/History
Background Not much is presently known about Nora's past, but she apparently has an extensive history with Lie Ren, with whom she presumably went to school. Both she and Ren applied to Beacon Academy and were accepted together. RWBY Beacon Academy Initiation Nora noisily wakes up Ren, and chatters incessantly to him about her excitement of being in Beacon Academy while he brushes his teeth and puts away his sleeping bag, and while they are eating breakfast. She starts to mention team formation while they are in the locker room, and how they could communicate in the forest using sloth noises to find each other to be on the same team. However, Ren tells her that sloths don't make a lot of noise. As he walks off, Nora follows, still chattering, which draws Ruby Rose's attention for a second. As the two are lined up on the launch pads, Nora smiles and tells Ren "I told you!" when Professor Ozpin tells the students that they are to team up with the first person they make eye contact with upon landing. She is last seen readying herself to be launched into the air. Shortly after Ren defeats a King Taijitu, Nora makes a "sloth call" before she drops down, hanging upside down from the tree in front of Ren. Ren comments that he is sure sloths don't make that sound, but Nora just presses her forefinger to his nose while saying "boop". As Glynda Goodwitch informs Professor Ozpin that the last team has been formed, she pulls up a recording of Nora and Ren's reunion. Glynda comments that she can't see them working well together, but thinks that they will do better than Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. Nora eventually arrives at the abandoned temple riding on the back of an Ursa. She then hits it with Magnhild's grenade launcher, killing it in the process (much to her displeasure). When Ren appears from behind the Ursa and tells her to never do it again, he notices she is gone and has gone over to collect a White Rook relic, placing it on her head as she begins dancing and proclaiming that she is the "Queen of the Castle" before being stopped by Ren. Later after more initiates arrive, Nora and the others flee to an ancient ruin in the hopes of escaping the Nevermore and the Death Stalker that are closing in on them. Nora distracts the Nevermore by firing several explosives at it, but is then saved by Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ren when the Death Stalker appears behind her. She and Jaune are then separated from Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake, however, when the Nevermore knocks out the bridge. When Jaune says they need to get over to help, Nora transforms her weapon into its giant hammer form and launches Jaune across before launching herself over as well, hitting the Death Stalker in the head, but accidentally knocking Blake off the edge. Nora continues to fight the Death Stalker, hitting it with a few explosive attacks before Jaune takes charge. He orders Pyrrha to cut off the scorpion's stinger that Ren had loosened and when it landed on the Death Stalker's head, Pyrrha launched Nora into the air and she drove the stinger into the Grimm like a nail, presumably killing it. After completing the initiation, Nora is then inducted into Team JNPR, alongside Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren as they all picked a White Rook piece. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The First Step *The First Step, Pt.2 *The Emerald Forest *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 *Players and Pieces Start of Classes Nora is briefly seen alongside her team when they stick their heads out of their dorm, having heard Weiss' commotion about being late to class. Once the team inexplicably falls over each other, she and her teammates are seen running to class with Team RWBY. Nora is seen eating lunch with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She tells a story about her recurring dream, in which Ren clears up several exaggerations she states about it, such as Ursai that were really Beowolves. Yang Xiao Long seems to be the only one interested in her story. After Pyrrha mentions that they can help Jaune Arc with Cardin Winchester, the bully, Nora suggests that they break his legs. Nora is briefly seen alongside Ren after Bartholomew Oobleck's history class, in which Pyrrha tells the two go on ahead, because she was waiting for Jaune. Nora is seen jumping on her bed, asking about Jaune's whereabouts. At the same time, Ren is adjusting his StormFlower and Pyrrha is staring out the window. Ren answers Nora, saying that Jaune has been rather scarce after he started to do favors for Cardin. Pyrrha, however, brushes him off in saying Jaune knows what he's doing. Ren and Nora look at each other with a questioning look. Later she is seen in the forest collecting sap with Ren, which she proceeds to drink when Ren hands her a jar. Nora is later seen alongside Ren again as the members of Cardin's team run past the group, fleeing from an Ursa Major. She accompanies him under orders from Pyrrha to go with Blake and Yang in case they run into more Grimm on their way to find Glynda. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Badge and The Burden *Jaunedice *Forever Fall *Forever Fall, Pt.2 Second Semester While enjoying lunch in the dining hall her her team, Nora flings some food at Yang, who grabs it with her mouth. At one point Yang was distracted and Nora hits her with an apple, causing Yang to angrily toss some food back. Nora in turn tosses a large pie over at their table, but ends up hitting Weiss instead of Yang. The two teams engage in a large scale food fight, with JNPR constructing a large structure from tables with Nora at the top, once again singing that she is "Queen of the castle" and shouts "Off with their heads," at RWBY. Nora jumps down and flips an entire table of watermelons at RWBY before grabbing a large pole and creating a makeshift hammer using a watermelon as the head. She manages to take out Weiss and shortly after send Yang through the roof, but is knocked back when Blake hits her with a string of sausage links into a soda machine. She then proceeds to toss cans on exploding soda at Blake and Pyrrha soon helps with her Semblance. Nora and her team are defeated by Ruby using her own Semblance to send JNPR smashing against the back wall with a vortex of wind and food. Glynda enters soon after and puts everything back in order, telling the kids not to play with their food. Nora looks at Glynda before loudly burping, then laughs with everyone else over the incident. Later, Nora is seen sleeping in the library throughout the majority of team RWBY's game, as her teammates are all seen reading. She later wakes up shouting pancakes, and after Blake leaves the library, she comments on women. Nora is seen in her team's dormroom reading a book, with her headphones covering her ears. She overhears Jaune privately comment on how Ren and her are "together-together", to which she embarrassingly debunks, as well as the conversation between Pyrrha and Jaune, who tells the team leader to tell Weiss what he feels. Nora then tells a saddened Pyrrha after Jaune leaves to practice what she preaches. She is later seen at the dance with Ren for the majority of the event. However, after Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance and the music escalates, she grabs Ren and joins dancing with her team as a group. Nora is briefly seen alongside her team attending a speech by Ozpin at the assembly hall. Later on, her team meets Team RWBY outside the school after being assigned missions, shortly expressing how "hurt" she is Team RWBY gets to go on a world-saving mission without them. Her team sees off Team RWBY on their mission to Mountain Glenn. Nora and her team are seen heading towards their airship, as Jaune points out on Ruby's concerns for calling them. After alarms are heard from the city, her leader has them go to Vale instead to see what is going on, and proceed in joining other teams and few professors to fend of the Grimm. After the fight, and successfully mangaing todrive away the Grimm, she is seen in the aftermath, but isn't seen after that. ;Episodes Covering These Events *Best Day Ever *Welcome to Beacon *Burning the Candle *Dance Dance Infiltration *Field Trip *Breach Category:History pages